


Trouble For Me

by gabby227



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mentions of Bonnie Bennett, mentions of Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is in the Grill, and all over some blonde bimbo. Caroline can fix that. Klaus/Caroline, but mentions Damon/Caroline. one-shot. First person, Caroline POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write Klaus/Caroline. I started off writing Caroline/Damon, so this is a new experience for me. This _is_ a one-shot, but if I get enough requests, I was thinking about adding to it, or making it a series or something. Comments are loved.
> 
> I also need to add the fact that while I'm not _brand new_ at writing smut, I've only been doing it a little while, so I'm not that great at it.

I've always had a thing for the bad boy.

Every time I see one, my knees buckle and I feel like I'm going to melt. They are my weaknesses; I know it, and so does everyone else. Bonnie always asks me why I put myself through that torture, especially when Damon was the last bad boy I had my eye on, and look how that turned out.

But then I met _him_. Niklaus Mikaelson. He was the ultimate bad boy, an original vampire who had come into Mystic Falls to wreak havoc, to murder the doppelganger, who just _happened_ to be my best friend, to break his hybrid curse. Everything about him was villainous, he was the _ultimate_ villain.

I guess I've had my eyes on Klaus a lot lately, but it was mostly because he saved me. He saved my fucking life. Part of me knows that Klaus is the villain. I mean, he's the most evil guy that I've ever met. Damon can't even compare to him - yes, what Damon did to me before was terrible - using me for sex, for a human blood bag - but Klaus was a thousand times worse. Part of me wanted to hate him.

I sat at the Grill that night, watching Klaus teach some busty blonde how to shoot pool. Every time she'd make a shot, she'd get excited (a little overexcited, if you ask me), hug Klaus and laugh this incredibly annoying high pitched laugh. It was a disgusting display. I guess shooting Klaus down all the time I did finally got to him. I sat in my booth in the Grill, just watching them. It was the same - he'd lean over to help her with the pool stick, and then she'd look back, over her shoulder at him, and giggle. I had to keep reminding myself that I was the one who shot Klaus down to begin with, and he was just moving on. I sighed, still watching them, and finally, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and went over to him.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Teaching this young woman to shoot pool," he answered calmly, giving me a look like it was the most obvious answer in the entire world. Blondie smiled at me and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Come with me, Klaus," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the alley behind the Grill. I didn't notice if he said anything to Blondie, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get him alone. Not even a second after I got out there, he pressed me up against the brick wall of the Grill.

"That made you jealous, didn't it, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered close to my ear. "You couldn't stand that I was all over that girl in there -"

I moved forward just an inch - that was about all that I could with him gripping me to the wall - and I covered his mouth with mine. He tasted like the whiskey he usually drank and I loved it. He took the hint and pushed me further against the wall as he attacked my mouth with his. I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands went up to cup my face and the other one inched its way beneath the hem of my dress. His hand was inching further and further, until...

"No panties, Caroline?" Klaus asked me, and I just smiled at him. "You're a very naughty girl," he continued. In an instant, he knelt in front of me, lifted my leg so that it was hooked over his shoulder, and he took a long lick on my clit. I let out a moan, but right away I knew I shouldn't have. 

"Sweet Caroline," Klaus said, looking up at me, "You need to be quiet. You don't want to be spotted...do you?"

I shook my head.

Klaus went back to his work; he spread my nether lips and he took the swollen bud in his mouth, sucking on it. My head fell backwards against the wall; this staying quiet stuff was really starting to get harder and harder. He took his tongue and, tilting me back a little, stuck it inside of me. I took a hand and covered my mouth; I was _really_ hoping that nobody would spot us here. He fucked me with his tongue and then went back to my clit, licking it softly at first, but then harder and faster. He took a finger and inserted it into me as he worked. I was starting to get close; I could feel it.

"C'mon, Caroline," Klaus said seductively. "Let it go, sweetheart."

Apparently, all I needed was for him to say that, because, not even two minutes later, I came hard. He got back up to his feet, bringing his finger forwards to me so I lick my juices off of it. He smirked at me.

"You don't need to get all cocky on me, Klaus," I said to him. "Just because you're good at that doesn't make you a decent person."

Klaus grinned slyly as he responded, "Then it must make you a bad person, because you keep coming back."


End file.
